Abilities
Warrior Archery You gain a +2 bonus to success rolls you make with Ranged Weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +3 bonus to Endurance. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your defense action to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. Second Wind You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. Use your Energy points to heal you taking from one giving to the other. Action Surge You can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On Your Turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular actions. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 40th level, and again at 60th, 80th, 100th, level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attackaction on Your Turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a Long Rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Martial Archetypes Different fighters choose different approaches to perfecting their fighting prowess. The martial archetype you choose to emulate reflects your approach. Champion The archetypal Champion focuses on the development of raw physical power honed to deadly perfection. Those who model themselves on this archetype combine rigorous Training with physical excellence to deal devastating blows. Improved Critical Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Remarkable Athlete Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution check you make that doesn’t already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Strength modifier. Superior Critical Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. Survivor At the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution bonus if you have no more than half of your hit points left. You don’t gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points. Rouge Expertise Choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with Thieves' Tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Sneak Attack You know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an Attack if you have advantage on the Attack roll. You don't need advantage on the Attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it. Thieves' Cant During your rogue Training you learned thieves' cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves' cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a Message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves' guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house for thieves on the run. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 40th level, and again at 80th, 100th, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. Reliable Talent You have refined your chosen skills until they approach perfection. Whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Blindsense Iif you are able to hear, you are aware of the location of any hidden or Invisible creature within 10 feet of you. Elusive you are so evasive that attackers rarely gain the upper hand against you. No Attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't Incapacitated. Stroke of Luck You have an uncanny knack for succeeding when you need to. If your Attackmisses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or Long Rest. Awareness Use your thieves’ tools to disarm a trap or open a lock as a free action. Second-Story Work You gain the ability to climb faster than normal; climbing no longer costs you extra Movement. In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Agility modifier. Supreme Sneak You have advantage on a Stealth check if you move no more than half your speed on the same turn. Use Magic Device You have learned enough about the workings of magic that you can improvise the use of items even when they are not intended for you. You ignore all class, race, and level requirements on the use of Magic Items. Thief’s Reflexes You have become adept at laying ambushes and quickly escaping danger. You can take two turns during the first round of any Combat. You take your first turn at your normal initiative and your second turn at your initiative minus 10. You can’t use this feature when you are surprised. Priest Divine Connection A priest has a close connection to a particular deity or pantheon. This connection grants the priest access to five domains associated with the deity or pantheon. (Gaining Celestial Language for free.) Untouchable Priest are granted the ability to passively make opponents make 2 success rolls against them. If the first one Passes they have to make a second that passes as well. If the first one fails, the effect of this ability is considered unused and can be used again. If this effect is used it can only be used once per day. Aura of Conviction A priest's faith becomes infectious, inspiring their allies to greater acts. Whenever an ally within Close range of the priest (including the priest themselves) rolls a natural 1 on an a d20 Check, they may re-roll it. The second roll stands (even if it's another 1) Immortal As the priest's connection with their deity grows, they become something more than simply mortal. A thirteenth level priest can no longer die of old age, and will live forever unless slain (a difficult proposition on its own). They still accrue both age bonuses and penalties, however. Alter Reality The priest gains some of their deity's power to affect reality, although to a much lesser degree. They may not create any effect that would fall outside of their deity's portfolio, however.. After the priest has cast the lesser miracle, they become fatigued and suffer 2 points of endurance burn. An exhausted priest may not use this ability. A Fatigued Priest become exhausted. This must be completed as a whole action and the priest can take no other actions after using this ability. Rally A priest who currently is not suffering from a fear effect can use this ability as a basic action. Allies within 60 feet who are suffering from any fear effect and who can hear the priest are allowed another success roll against the fear effect, with a +1 morale bonus per 10 priest levels. Inflame As a full-round action, the priest can inflame the passions of his allies. All who can hear the priest gain a morale +3 bonus against condition rolls. Mass Cure Light Wounds: a priest can use mass cure light wounds once per day as a spell-like ability. Heals for 1 / 2 Class levels. Fear Aura Once per day emanate a fear aura in a 20-foot radius for 1 round per 10 class level. Foes must make a success roll or be affected as if by a fear spell. Haste: a priest gains the ability to use haste three times per day to gain +5 movement speed or flee from battle Mass Heal Once per day, a priest can use mass heal as a spell-like ability with a raidus of 20ft. 10/ 2 class levels, but suffers losing mana for each point of health healed. Implacable Foe A priest can channel positive (or negative) energy to keep allies fighting even after suffering mortal wounds. Activating this ability requires only a basic action, but the priest must concentrate to maintain it each round after that. While active, the priest emanates an aura with a 100- foot radius. Allies within the radius may ignore the effects of being reduced to 0 or less hp. However, any creature reduced to –10 hp dies immediately. When the effect ends, or if a creature moves more than 100 feet from the priest, the normal effects of the damage apply immediately Caster Pure Talent ''' The caster is naturally gifted at fiddling with the laws of magic. With this bonus ability the caster can substitute it's bonus abilities for bonus spell feats that alter the effects of spells. '''Empower Spell—Increase spell’s variable, numeric effects by a full dice roll Repeat Spell—A repeated spell is automatically cast again at the beginning of the next round without consuming another daily spell Enlarge Spell—Double spell’s range Extend Spell—Double spell’s duration Quicken Spell—Cast spells as basic action Silent Spell—Cast spells without verbal components Widen Spell—Double spell’s area Energy Substitution—Change the elemental effector. Arcane Missile The Mage is able to simply expel raw magical energy at-will as a standard action in its most basic form to attack. The Arcane Missile is a ranged touch attack, the caster does not need to role for success if the target is helpless or immobile. At 40th level, and every 5 levels afterward, it's damage increases by 1d4. At third level, and every 30 levels afterward, you gain an additional missile (two missiles at 30th level, three at 60th, four at 90th). If you shoot multiple missiles, you can have them strike a single creature or several creatures. A single missile can strike only one creature. You must designate targets before you roll damage. The caster adds his knowledge modifier to the damage. Meta-Divinity The caster made a colossal break through, they figured out how to scribe divine spells into an arcane spellbook! However, they doubt anyone else in the world would understand the techniques they used to do it but themselves. Probably because they made most of them up. They are able to cast one selected cleric domain prayer that do not count against the limit of 3 spells per spell level. Once they choose it, they can't change it. Spell weaving The Caster is able to combine two spells together to create even more powerful spells than before. Obvious spells may negate each other (such as burning hands and ray of frost), but a scorching ray combined with gust of wind may prove to be deadly in extreme situations. Unlike the Feat (Duel Spells) that does the similar effect, the Combined spells add both debuffs of the spell to a Caster's target, such as burning and slowing. Raw Talent The Caster selects another type of Magic to learn. They can sacrifice spells from their own spell level to learn 1 spell from the same spell level from one other type of magic. = Juggernaut Charge: Charge is a full round action that the user must be stationary as they gain momentum for an attack. Powerful Charge: When you charge, if your melee attack hits, you deal an extra 1d8 points of damage (if you are Medium size). For Large creatures, the extra damage is 2d6; for Huge, 3d6; for Gargantuan, 4d6; and for Colossal, 6d6. This feat only works when you make a charge. It does not work when you are mounted. If you have the ability to make multiple attacks after a charge, you may only apply this extra damage to one of those attacks. Charge Bonus: A Juggernaut gains an extra +1 bonus on its attack roll when making a charge (total bonus of +3). At 4th level, this extra bonus increases to +2 (total bonus of +4). Expert Bull Rush: A Juggernaut can add its class level to Strength checks when making a bull rush attempt or defending against a bull rush. A Juggernaut can also add its class level to Strength checks when trying to break down doors, walls, or other obstacles. Greater Lifting: At 4th level, a Juggernaut is able to carry 25% more weight than before (add 25% to how much you could carry.) ' Uncanny Dodge ' a Juggernaut retains his Endurance Bonus even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Endurance Bonus if immobilized. A Juggernaut can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the Juggernaut by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. Extended Charge: A Juggernaut gains +5 feet to its speed when making a charge. Advanced Assist A Juggernaut may assist an ally in combat by attacking the foe which is threatening your ally, as you attack, you gain a +2 to hit and any additional bonuses from flanking. if a successful hit is landed, your ally will get a +5 to hit due to the fact that the enemy has lost concentration on your ally. Still Mind: A Juggernaut can sacrifice his attack action and instead prepare for any incoming attacks, in this state, a Juggernaut gains a +3 to Endurance, on top of +3 to all success rolls, this feat stacks with other effect. Sleep Effects immune: A Juggernaut is immune to all Sleep Effects and paralysis effects. Ox's stance: A Juggernaut gains a feature called Ox's stance. Ox's stance is a full round action defense move which adds on half your character level to your Endurance for that round, in Ox's stance, you cannot move or attack, although you can attack others while using an attack of opportunity. Ox's stance basically sacrifices your move and attack action in order to give yourself a high Endurance boost. * this move can only be used once per battle.